theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Svenn 'Winter' Thoresen.
My name is Svenn Thoresen. Friends can call me 'Winter'. I don't remember my life very good, after death. After death the only things I've had are my undead horse, who had a life like me and this piece of paper I am writing right now on. I will write about evreything I can remember. Child Ages I remember... I lived in a house with my mom and dad, we had a farm, it was in Elwynn Forest. My family was poor, we didn't have alot of money. We were selling vegetables, those that growed on our farm and animal meat, chicken eggs. My parents wanted to make me a farmer, to continue their "bussines" after their death. I didn't like the way of their life, I wanted to be an archeologist, traveller or just a Stormwind guard. Leaving My House I leaved my house at eighteen birthday, I told my parents that I am old enough and strong to live alone. I travelled to Stormwind. Evreyone who lived there, looked at me like on rat's leavings. They thought I'm homeless. Only one dwarf wanted to help me. He allowed me to stay at his house only if I will help him with his work. He worked as a blacksmith. With my help he would craft more armor / weapons and earn more gold. He teached me blacksmithing, I helped him. After a few days, I finally, crafted my mail armor. Finally, ship arrived to the port! The dwarf gived me some money and a sword, If I'll ever need it. I thanked him, said that I will never forget him and went to the ship. On the Ship The ship was full of idiots and stupid goblins that are selling evreything they can find / get. The ship had a "bar". Barkeep was polite and better than those idiots. We becomed friends with barkeep, he gived me free drinks. Hah, I remember the day when we were drinking brew from a keg, we didn't finish it yet - the brew finished us, barkeep went to his bed, he falled asleep, I falled asleep on the chair, didn't have strength to get to my bed. - Good times. Three days passed, fast. It is the fourth day. We can see the Ice / Land of Northrend. Suddenly something started smelling cooked. I realised that the boat is on fire, I runned out and yelled " Wake up, the ship is on fire!". While evreyone was trying to extinguish the fire, I looked on a bonfire, on an Iceberg. I saw two skeletons with bows, they were using fire on their bows and shooting the ship. We failed on extinguishing the fire. We had to jump! I heared moans of my horse and other animals. I jumped in the water first. The water was cold, I losed control... I was unconcious. Icecrown I woke up in some place, I called it dead-man camp. There were many dead creatures, black men in robe, some bat-men and others... I said: The Horde will fall, Forsaken will fall! (I thought they are forsaken). Some undead-alchemist told: Indeed, Forsaken will fall, like evrey race on Azeroth. For the Scourge! - So.. They were some "Scourge". I had nothing to do, there was no escape. I was freezing. Seems like there was no other survivors left - All died. There were this stables, I was surprised, I was brainless, evreything... I SAW MY HORSE! She was a skeleton, no flesh. (I saw the "braclet" thing on her). Suddenly, the cage got opened, a giant behemothical creature, made out of flesh, opened my cage. It said: "You come with me, mortal!" I was unconcious, again... Now I'm sitting in the library, writing this... Bah, I could go and kill some mortals right now... This is what I remember, before becoming a Death Knight... (( Made a new character. Ic death for this one. - Harald ))